Cooktops equipped with a plurality of gas burners are well known in the art. Each gas burner is generally fitted with a corresponding grate to support a cooking vessel to be heated at a distance above the gas burner. Combustible gas generally exits the gas burner in a peripherally scattered manner and the flames from the gas burners are directed in a substantially outward direction once the combustible gas is ignited.